Fulfillment
by Joseph Benjamin
Summary: Sequel to Destiny's Road. L&CSmallville crossover. Lois and Clark are in the L&C dimension. Clark is one step away from fulfilling his destiny. Problem is, he doesn't know what step he needs to take.
1. Arrival

A/N: Well, here's the beginning of the end, as it were. The final story in my series, or so I plan. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Suggestions are always appreciated. Oh, and here's a tidbit from the end of Destiny's Road so you know what's going on.

FROM THE END OF DESTINY'S ROAD:

As Clark reached the inner part of the caves, he was confronted by the last person he expected to see there. "Hey Smallville! What are you doing here"

"Lois? I could ask you the same question."

"My, aren't we defensive!"

"Well, I used to come down here as a teenager. I spent the night in Smallville last night and thought I'd stop by. Your turn!"

"It's kinda silly, but I had a dream that Superman was hiding here. The dream was so vivid. I figured I'd better check it out. Guess I was wrong." 

Just then light filled the room. Jor-el's voice resounded like thunder. "Kal-el, your destiny has almost been fulfilled. There is only one more part of your destiny, that has yet to be fulfilled. It's time you disconvered it!"

Before Lois or Clark could speak, a wall in the cave opened up and both Lois and Clark were pulled in.

AND NOW "FULFILLMENT"

Clark couldn't tell how much time had passed, but shortly after being pulled into the cave wall he felt himself, with Lois close behind him, fall several feet to the ground. Clark heard Lois let out a loud grunt. "Lois, you okay?" Clark said, still laying face down on the ground.

Lois started to get up. "Yeah, I'm fine!" Lois said, almost spitting the words out. "Care to explain what just happened?"

Clark got off the ground and looked around to try and figure out where they were. "To be honest Lois, I'm as in the dark as you are!"

Lois clenched her fists and gave Clark the dirtiest look he'd ever gotten from her. "That's a load of crap and you know it!"

"Lois, what are you talking about?" Clark was doing his best to play dumb, but deep down he knew he couldn't fool Lois Lane. She was the best investigative reporter he knew, and he also knew her investigative talents didn't stop with the newspaper and her interviews.

"Don't play innocent with me Kent! You've been..."

"Did you say Kent?" Lois was interrupted by someone behind her. 

Clark looked over Lois' shoulder to see who it was. An older gentleman, looking like he was at least in his sixties or seventies, and his wife. The man had obviously spoken. He decided he might as well introduce himself. His brief look around where they were had told him that he was definitely on a farm. Only one idea passed through his mind, but he was having a hard time believing it. "Yeah, she did. I'm Clark Kent. This is..."

Lois punch Clark in the arm. "And don't act like that hurt! I can introduce my self. I'm Lois, Lois Lane! And you are?"

The older couple appeared to be in shock. But the older man spoke up confidently. "I'm the owner of this land. That's my son's old treehouse. We saw lightning strike it moments before you arrived. We came out here and there the two of you were..." he chuckled. "Acting like Clark Kent and Lois Lane!"

At that moment, Clark realised he was right. He knew exactly where they were. There were just a few things he needed to confirm. "That's your son's old treehouse? Might you call it his "Fortress of Solitude"? "

The woman gasped. "How did you know that?"

"If you are who I think you are and we are where I think we are. I know a lot about your son and who he is. I think your husband has figured out who I am. There's a globe in that treehouse. It showed your son who he really was and where he was from. He can do extaordinary things. And he recently came back from an exciting journey."

"Wait," the older man spoke up. "Did you say recently came back?"

"Well, yeah, maybe a year and a half or two years ago."

"Son, I'm sorry to tell you but, if we're talking about the same thing, that trip happened over six and a half years ago!"

"Six and a half years!" Clark couldn't believe it. Where had Jor-el sent them, or more accurately, when?

Lois spoke up after exercising as much restraint as any Lane could. "Would somebody please let me know what's going on!"

Clark turned to Lois. "I know where we are. And who these people are."

"Well...I'm waiting!"

"We're in Smallville. And these kind people are Jonathan and Martha Kent!"

At that moment, Lois' mind must have overloaded at all the new information she'd received in such a short time, because before Clark knew it, he was keeping Lois from hitting the ground after fainting.

Clark carried Lois into the Kent's home and laid her down on the couch. Thinking Lois would be out for some time, Clark decided to get some answers from who he assumed were actually Jerry's parents.

At Martha Kent's invitation, Clark sat down at their kitchen table. She poured him a cup of tea and both her and Jonathan joined him. There was silence for a bit before Jonathan spoke up. "So, you're the young man who needed to fulfill his destiny?"

"Yeah, I guess. I take it Jerry...Clark told you all about what happened?"

"As best he could." Martha said. 

"What I can't figure out, is why it's been six and a half years for you, and just over a year and a half for me. Do you have a newspaper?" 

Martha went and got her copy of the morning edition of the Daily Planet. "Clark dropped it off this morning before going into work. He does his best to get us an early copy. Otherwise we wouldn't get it until supper time!" Martha chuckled.

Clark looked at the front page and read the date. "This is today's date!" Clark saw the confused look on Jonathan and Martha's faces. "I mean, it's the same day as it is where I'm from. When your son came to my Smallville, he said it was five years earlier where he was from. Jor-el seems to have brought me to the same day, but in your world. So it's been over six and a half years for him, and only one and a half for me."

"That seems to be the case." Martha said. "Jonathan, I'm going to call Clark and let him know. Maybe he and Lois will have some ideas. I suggest you fill in Clark here on what's happened the past few years."

"Why, what's happened?"

"Well..." Jonathan began. "Shortly after Clark came back from your dimension, we found out Lois was pregnant. A doctor at Star Labs had told Superman that human and Kryptonian DNA wouldn't be compatible, but turned out he was wrong. Their oldest son CJ is four years old."

"Wow! Do they still work at the Daily Planet?"

"Of course! You can take Lois out of the newspaper but you can't take the reporter out of Lois! She managed to write a few stories while she was on Maternity leave!" Jonathan chuckled. "So, did you..." Jonathan looked into the living room to make sure Lois was still out. "fulfill your destiny?" Jonathan asked, moving his hand in a flying motion.

"Well, I'm not sure. I've accepted it, I've done what I can to fulfill it." Clark made the same flying motion with his hand. "But just before Lois and I were sent here, Jor-el said there was a part to my destiny that hadn't been fulfilled, that needed to be. He didn't say what it was though!"

"Well, if anyone can help you figure it out, it's my son and daughter-in-law!"

Just then, Martha came back into the kitchen. "I just got off the phone with Clark. He said he's dropping off CJ with Jimmy and his wife Angela, then he'll fly here with Lois as quick as he can."

"Man, it's going to be great to see Jerry again!"

"I'm sure he didn't expect to see you again." Martha said.

"Well, I didn't expect to see him again either. I just hope we can figure out what's going on. There's one other thing. I should tell you..." Just then Lois walked into the room. "Hi Lois!" Clark said, changing the subject. "How are feeling?"

Lois shook her head and continued to look down at the floor. "I'm okay, I think. I had this weird dream that we were pulled into a cave wall and ran into a couple old farmers who you claimed were your parents and..." Lois looked up and almost fainted again. She steadied herself using a nearby kitchen counter. "It wasn't a dream. Mr. and Mrs. Kent?"

Martha got up and took Lois by the hand. "Come sit down honey. It'll be all right."

Lois hesitantly followed Martha's lead to the table and sat down, burying her head in her hands. "Clark what's going on?" Just then everyone turned at the sound of the door opening. 

"Mom, dad?" 

"In the kitchen!" Martha called out.

Lois turned around to see a slightly familiar face. "Wait a second. I know you! You're that guy...Jerry right?" Lois shook her head. "Okay, now I'm confused."

"Hi Lois." Jerry said. "Clark, it's good to see you!" 

Clark got up to shake Jerry's hand. "Good to see you too Jer...I mean Clark. I guess I can call you that now that I'm on your turf." Clark chuckled. 

Jerry laughed too. "It's okay." Jerry turned to his wife beside him. "Lois, I'd like you to meet...Clark Kent and Lois Lane."

Clark reached out to shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your husband spoke very highly of you."

The older Lois smiled. "Well...he does that. It's nice to meet you." She turned to Lois. "It's nice to meet another Lois Lane. Strange, but nice to meet one that doesn't look like me and isn't a clone and...I'm babbling. Sorry, nervous habbit."

Lois just stared. "Uh, it's okay. Clark? You seem to know what's going on, but I don't. There's also that whole thing about you being called "Kal-el" by that voice in the caves! You've got a lot of explaining to do. I suggest you start...now!"

The older Clark inhaled through his teeth and almost chuckled at the familarity of the situation. "Better tell her Clark. She might as well know now. She'll find out sooner or later on her own!"

Clark inhaled deeply then let out a loud sigh. "I guess you're right." He turned to Lois. "Lois, do you remember the last time you saw me without glasses?"

Lois appeared to think for a minute. "Now that you mention it, it was before you left. I haven't see you without them since."

"Actually Lois," Clark removed his glasses and looked into Lois' eyes. "You have."

A/N I'm justifying Lois finding out so soon after Superman's appearance by the fact that her and Clark have known each other for years already. Please read and review. 


	2. Revelation

Lois gasped, but recovered. "Okay, so you kind of look like Superman, but you're still you. What are you trying to say? That you ARE Superman?" Lois said sarcastically. She laughed. "Not likely!"

Clark looked at Jerry and shrugged. "What more can I do?"

"Remember what I told you?" Jerry explained. "Superman isn't just Clark without glasses, he's a completely different demeanor. It's also about what he can do. It was different for me. Lois had never seen me without glasses as Clark before. The Lois you know has. I think you need to show her Superman!" Jerry began to imitate the action of pulling his shirt apart.

"I think you're right." Clark turned to his Lois. "If this doesn't convince you, nothing will." Clark pulled his shirt apart, revealing the "S" shield. Before Lois could speak, Clark spun into a tornado and re-appeared as Superman. He then rose above the ground.

Jerry's wife gasped. "Clark, isn't that your..."

Jerry smiled. "Yeah, one of my old suits."

Clark turned to Jerry and his wife. "It's the one you left me actually!" Clark quickly turned his attention back to Lois. "So, do you believe me now? Or do I have to have Mr. Kent fire a shotgun at me?" 

Lois remained silent, with her jaw dropped, but only for a moment. Her eyes seemed to focus and her lips began to curl. Her fists clenched she walked over to Clark. "How...could...you...keep this from me! I was your friend! You're reporting partner. I can't believe I didn't see it!" Lois began to pace back and forth in front of him. "Oh, you're good Smallville! You have everyone fooled! All those stunts in Smallville! They were connected to you! The meteor shower! It was you! All those things you seem to survive. Lightning strikes! How you seem to be everywhere when someone needs you!" Lois turned to Jerry. "And you! You taught him all about this didn't you! You taught him how to fool everyone so he could use his powers without anyone knowing it was him! You have some routine you do here, wherever this is, and you taught him how to pull the same stunts! Grrrrrrrr! I can't believe I was so stupid!"

Jerry's wife grabbed Lois' arm. "Lois, you weren't stupid." She said forcefully, stopping Lois in her tracks. She soften her tone and gave Lois an empathetic look. "You were just a little blind."

Lois was still breathing heavily through her teeth. Her face had turned pale and she staggered over to a wall. Martha went over and took her by the arm. "Lois, honey, I think you need to sit down." She glanced at her husband. "Jonathan, why don't you and the boys head out and show young Clark here the farm. If what our son said is true, he should be able to help you out a bit.

Clark floated to the ground and changed back into his normal clothes and followed Jerry and Jonathan out to the barn while Martha took Lois and Jerry's wife into the living room. Martha propped Lois up on the couch and then got Jerry's wife and herself a couple of chairs so they could sit across from her. "Lois, honey, are you all right?"

Lois sat up and closed her eyes. "Yeah, there's just so much to process." She looked at the elder Lois and Martha. "Clark can do all these incredible things. I didn't see the resemblance between him and Superman. Now I find out they're the same. When I first met him, he always seem to be in a position to help. He survived things he shouldn't have, but it was Smallville, I just wrote it off! Now I'm in some strange place where people have the same names of the people I know, one of whom has my exact name, but is married to a guy named Clark Kent, who has parents named Jonathan and Martha, but they all look nothing like the people I know and..."

"Lois!" Jerry's wife yelled, snapping Lois out of her babbling. "You are definitely Lois Lane! Nervous babbling and all!" Jerry's wife smiled. "It's okay. I think I can explain a little. After being married to Clark Kent for over ten years, you learn to understand circumstances like this. Now remember, a lot of this will seem unbelievable, but try and remember where you are and what you've seen so far."

"Okay..."

"First, I believe you've met my husband Clark before."

"You mean Jerry? Yeah, almost two years ago. He came out to lunch with Clark...wait, that was your husband? How?"

Martha spoke up. "Almost seven years ago, a large mountain, filled with caverns showed up in Smallville."

"Wait, seven years?"

"Apparently," Jerry's wife continued, "my Clark not only travelled to another dimension, but five years into the future. The caves that formed here, somehow were linked to the, what did he call it, Kawa...kawasaki..."

"Kawatche?"

"That's it! Kawatche caves. He travelled to your dimension. Apparently, your Clark's biological father had stored some sort of artificially intelligent version of himself in the caves, that can apparently cross dimensions!" The elder Lois laughed slightly.

"So Clark's biological father, or Superman's, from Krypton, is now stored in the Kawatche caves and brought your Clark to our dimension? That would explain why Clark called him Jerry. But why was he brought there and what does that have to do with us being here?"

"Clark said that his "mission" was to help your Clark accept his destiny. He even gave your Clark that Superman suit."

"Really? Wait, did my Clark know that you and your Clark were married...I mean, that a Clark Kent married a Lois Lane?"

"I think so. It apparently came up. My Clark's reaction to your name kind of tipped off your Clark and he figured it out."

"Oh no!" Lois burried her head in her hands. "No, it can't be!"

Martha moved quicly to Lois' side and put a motherly arm around her. "What is it?"

Lois looked up, tears in her eyes. "Clark...he broke up with his girlfriend at the time. Lana Lang! He didn't...he couldn't...could he?"

"Could he what sweetie?" Martha looked at Lois with concern. 

"Break up with his high school girlfriend because of me!"

The elder Lois laughed. "Not if your Clark is anything like mine. The Kent loyalty gene knows no bounds. If Clark cared about this girl and they broke up, she would have been the one to end it."

"She was!" Clark entered the room followed by Jonathan and the elder Clark. "Ladies, could Lois and I have a moment, I think I have some explaining to do." The elder Lois and Martha got up and walked towards their husbands.

The elder Clark whispered something to his wife and parents, then turned to Lois and Clark. "Lois and I are going to go back to Metropolis to set up the guest room. You both are welcome to stay with us until we figure out how you got here and how to get you back. Mom and dad are going into town, so they'll be back soon. I'll fly back here and we can make..." he grinned. "travel...arrangments." 

When Clark realized that he and Lois were alone, he began to tell her what he knew. "First of all, I want to say I'm sorry. I should have told you about Superman, but didn't know how. Jerry...Clark...whatever, didn't tell his Lois for two years after Superman made his appearance. He was afraid that if anyone found out, he'd he mauled. He wouldn't be able to live a normal life! He still wanted to help. So did I. I wasn't sure what you and I were. We hated each other at first, learned to work together and, dare I say, became friends after I started working at the Planet."

"I know, I guess I kind of understand, now! But, I acted like such a school girl! How could you let me humiliate myself like that?"

"Hey, it was flattering! But that asside, I want to fill you in on what happened with Lana. I won't lie to you, what Jerry told me about his life did have an impact. It made me realise that if Lana and I were meant to be, she would accept me for me. Complete with the fact that the meteor shower that killed her parents was caused by my home planet's destruction and my arrival in Smallville. Remind me to tell you about the second meteor shower some time!"

"That was you too?"

"Sort of. Anyway, Lana couldn't accept it and ran off to Paris. That was the end of it."

"Oh, well, glad to hear it wasn't because of me!"

"Believe me, it wasn't. But it was for the best!" Clark went on to tell Lois about the Fortress of Solitude and how he was able to write stories the way he did. He told her about what he knew of Lex and the reconcilliation with Lana.

By the time he'd gotten to the part involving them in the cave, Lois was staring at him in amazement. "So let me get this straight. Your dad, your real dad, brought us here to fulfill the last part of your destiny, but you don't know what it is?"

"Exactly!"

"How did we get here?"

"I've got a bit more information about that. Jonathan was saying that the night before his Clark came to our world, there was a lightning storm. The lightning hit this globe in the treehouse we fell in front of. The globe came to earth in the ship his Clark arrived in and helped to reveal to Clark who he really was. A message from his father was inside. It was the ship's navigational system. Kryptonian technology."

"So, what does that have to do with us."

"After striking the globe, the lightning struck the same area where the new caves formed. My father, Jor-el, that voice we heard in the caves, told the Clark from this world that the globe worked like an interdimensional beacon. Jonathan, Clark and I took a look at the spot where you and I landed. Jonathan said he saw lightening strike it before we arrived, remember!"

Lois started to appear agitated. "Wait, are you telling me that your biological father transported us from the caves, through the globe and into this dimension?"

Clark recoiled at Lois' tone. "That's what it sounds like."

"So we're stuck here!"

"Hey, it's not all bad! Lex Luthor is dead! Jonathan Kent is alive! There are no meteor freaks! Granted, no Chloe Sullivan, but there is a Daily Planet!"

"You sound way too excited about this!"

"Well, I guess I am." Clark smiled. "I've been so busy the past two weeks, never mind the past two years, I could use a break. This world has a Superman. Come on Lois, enjoy the perks!"

Lois fought a smile. "Okay...I guess you're right. A world without Lex Luthor can't be all bad! But I hope we aren't here too long. Perry will freak when we don't come into work!"

Clark smirked. "That's the other perk I hope we get to enjoy! When Clark came back here from our world, it was only about five seconds after he left!"

"So you're saying we may go back and only like five minutes will go by?"

"I hope so. We'll come up with a cover story in case. But this could be fun. It's like jumping into a sci-fi novel! I wish I could write about it, but stuff like this belongs in the supermarket tabloid."

"I know, but at least we would know about it. Chloe and my mom would believe us!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you told Chloe by the way, about your secret."

"Yeah, it's been nice to have her to share the burden. But now I have you too. You know she'll be excited to hear that right?"

"Oh yeah, she'll want all the details, in her usual over caffeinated fashion!" They both laughed at the thought of Chloe's reaction.

Just then they heard the sound of Superman landing outside and knew their ride was here. It wasn't long before the elder Clark entered the room. "So, is everything okay?"

Lois and Clark stood up. "Yeah," Lois said. "So which Superman is flying me to Metropolis?"

"Actually," the elder Clark said. "I'll be flying you both. This time anyway. We can talk later about how we can enable Clark to use his abilities here. The truth is, Metropolis could use another Superman, and I've got a couple of ideas. But for now, Clark will cary you and both he and I will fly. We'll just make it look like Superman is flying the both of you."

Clark removed his glasses and loosened his tie. "So what are we waiting for!"

"Hold on!" The elder Clark said. "No Superman for you. I've allowed the government to track my whereabouts above a certain altitude so planes stay clear. They sometimes use satellite photos. Stay in your civies for now."

Clark tightened his tie and put his glasses back on. "I guess your right. Sorry, force of habbit!"

"I know, let's go!" The elder Clark took off his glasses and spun into his Superman suit. They walked out to the field and Clark took Lois in his arms. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is so weird!" she said.

"And we've only just begun!"

The elder Clark came up behind them. "All right Clark, all I want you to do is float and hold onto Lois. Let me do the driving!" he laughed. Clark nodded and in and soon, they were headed for Metropolis.

"Clark?" Lois asked.

"Yes Lois." Clark looked into her eyes. There was something there. He'd seen something like it when she'd seen Superman for the first time, but this time, she was looking right at him.

"Thanks for telling me!" With that said, Lois yawned and drifted off against Clark's shoulder. 

The elder Clark simply smiled. "It begins!" 


	3. Revelation 2

A/N To all my Clois fans. I assure you, this story has a lot to do with the Clois plot line. I appreciate any feedback and ideas you have to make it better! Also, as much of a Smallville fan as I am, my heart will always be with L&C and it's tasteful nature of writing. Thus, these stories may not be as true to the Smallville way of writing as it could be.

Sorry for the long delay. I had a severe case of writers block. Special thanks to Spidey2 for a recent review that jumpstarted me to get writing again.

Chapter 3

The flight to Metropolis was a lot longer than both Lois and Clark had expected. "Clark, remeber when we were talking about the difference between our worlds?" The elder Clark asked.

"Yeah, you mentioned that your Metropolis was a lot farther away, I didn't realize how far exactly!"

"Well, flying does speed up the process. I...we could be there a lot faster, but I'm trying not to draw too much attention to us."

Lois had slept through most of the trip. When she did wake up, Clark noticed she was focussed on her surroundings. She appeared to be in deep thought. He decided to make a mental note to ask her about it later. Clark felt them begin to descend and noticed that they were headed for a brownstone house. Using his X-ray vision, he looked inside to find the elder Lois working at a computer with a young boy, who he assumed was their son, playing nearby. "So that's your place?" Clark asked pointing at the house in the distance.

The elder Clark smiled. "I see your x-ray vision works as well as mine! Yeah, that's it! Looks like Lois is working on something. CJ seems to have found something to occupy himself with. I did a quick scan of the area. I'm going to drop you both on the corner. I normally zip into the house at a fast speed so I'm not seen. I'd rather not do that with Lois here. It may not be safe." The three of them landed on the corner. "I'll be back in a minute..." he grinned. "or less."

Lois stood there silent, Clark was about to ask her what was wrong when his older counterpart came around the corner in his civilian clothes, complete with glasses. "Sorry about that!" Both Clark and Lois turned their attention to the elder Clark. Seeing the looks on their faces the elder Clark hesitated, wondering what he'd walked in on. "Uh...are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Lois spoke for the first time in what Clark felt was way too long for Lois. "Hungry, food would be nice."

The elder Clark chuckled. "Okay, follow me, the house is right down the street." 

Lois and Clark followed him down the street to the beautiful brownstone house that Clark had seen from the sky. They followed the elder Clark into the house and marvelled at the size.

"Daddy!" The little boy, CJ, came running in from the other room and was quickly picked up by his father. 

Clark couldn't help but smile. He'd always wondered if he'd be able to have a family one day. At least he had some kind of proof, if you could call it that, that he could. He and Lois stood there watching until Jerry's wife came over to greet them. "You two must be hungry. I can only imagine how confusing all this must be."

Clark smiled. "Well, weird stuff like this has kinda become a regular event!"

"Right!" The elder Lois said as what her husband had told her about Clark's dimension hit her. "The meteor freaks, and the stones and the...I'm babbling again! Okay, so what do you say we all head into the kitchen for some food!"

"That sounds like a great idea!" The elder Clark said.

Everyone headed into the dining room where the smell of fresh, hot Italian food filled their senses. "Wow! This smells great!" Lois exclaimed, quickly becoming aware of how hungry she really was. "I haven't smelled Italian food this fresh since I was touring with the Colonel in Italy!"

"The Colonel?" Jerry's wife asked.

"Her father." Clark explained.

"Wow, my dad's a doctor, but definitely not the military type! It must have been exciting travelling the world with him!"

"Well, I guess you could say that, but to be honest, I've had more adventures with Smallville here than I ever did travelling with my dad." Lois pointed in Clark's direction.

"Smallville?"

"It's her nickname for him honey!" Jerry explained. "Don't you remember what it was like before you and I got to know each other?" He went behind his wife and lovingly wrapped his arms around her while CJ looked at them and shook his head, heading for his seat at the table.

"Well, yeah, but I never called you Smallville...I guess I would have if I had thought about it, it does have a nice ring to it!"

"See Smallville! It's not so bad!"

Clark just shook his head, realizing that Lois was beginning to get a little more comfortable in this new world. "Shall we eat?" Clark said, trying to change the topic.

"Of course, please, sit down. I'm sorry, guess we got caught up in the moment there. Oh, and Lois, this food, is...from Italy."

Lois was just about to take a mouthful of food when the words "from Italy" rolled of his tongue. She in turn just about choked on it. "From Italy but h...wait, the whole..." Lois made a flying motion with her hand.

"Yeah, but..." Jerry leaned over and began to whisper, "CJ doesn't know about my other life yet, we want to wait until he's older and is more able to keep the secret."

Lois nodded and continued to eat her food. The meal was eaten mostly in silence. Dessert was served and, to the joy of Lois and Clark, it was the same famous Martha Kent apple pie they both knew and loved. "Nice to know there are some things that never change, no matter what..." Clark hesitated remembering that CJ was still there. "house you're in."

Jerry chuckled and gave his wife a knowing look. "CJ?" She said. "How would you like to go enjoy your pie in the living room?"

"Can I watch Superman?"

Lois and Clark looked at each other quizzically until Jerry gave them a knowing look. "I'll explain later." he whispered.

"Of course CJ. Just hit the play button, but don't run in there, walk and put your plate on the coffee table."

"Okay Mommy!" CJ got down from his chair and carefully walked into the living room with both hands holding his plate.

"He's so adorable! How do you guys do it? I mean, with the world needing Jerry here? And did CJ ask if he could watch Superman?"

"Yes," Jerry began to explain. "a couple of years ago, I agreed to let this non profit organization make a cartoon about me, making sure that all proceeds went to the "Superman Foundation". As for how we do it. It's not easy. We're just fortunate that the Daily Planet has a daycare centre and that Lois here is such an understanding wife!" Jerry looked at his wife and grinned.

His wife began to blush. "Well, you don't marry Superman without getting use to hearing..."

"Sorry to interrupt..." Jerry said, urgency written all over his face. "But there's been an explosion at Metropolis Light and Power."

"Something like that!" Jerry's wife said attempting to finish her previous sentence. "Well, go! Just don't be home too late!" She said with a smirk.

"I won't." And in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Conversation remained light for the next hour or two. Lois, Clark and Jerry's wife eventually joined CJ in the living room, watching DVD's of the new Superman cartoon. Jerry's wife had explained that everyone at the Daily Planet had gotten copies autographed by Superman himself. "It's his favourite show!" Lois grinned at she glanced at Lois and Clark. Noticing how comfortable they were sitting next to each other on the couch as she sat in her big comfy chair. She tried to supress a grin at their comfort brought back certain memories of movie nights with a certain mild manored reporter.

It was an hour later that CJ went to bed, assured that his dad would check on him when he got home. At that point, Jerry's wife was starting to get worried. Jerry had been gone for over three hours. Clark had an idea. "Maybe I should go check in, maybe he needs some help?"

"I don't know." Jerry's wife appeared hesitant. "Clark, my Clark, told me the risks of having to Supermen without some sort of explanation."

"Look, Lois." Lois spoke up, speaking firmly to her counterpart. "You seem to love your husband and I'm willing to bet there's no one who could be of more help to him on this planet than Clark here. We can worry about explanations later..."

"Lois wait..." Clark interrupted closing his eyes. "I hear something." Clark tried to focus in on the voice, it was some distance away. "It's Jerry. He's in trouble. Kryptonite gas! Lois, miss lane, I've got to go help him."

Jerry's wife was in shock, but didn't let it show, she was a lane after all. "But won't Kryptonite hurt you too?"

"Not if I'm far enough away from it. I'll do an assessment from the air and see what I can do."

Jerry's wife seemed to think about it for a moment before Lois jumped in. "Listen, Lois, I know we Lane's can be stubborn, but I suggest you let Clark here give it a try." She turned to Clark. "We'll head down there just in case."

"But Lois it isn't..."

"What, safe? Listen Smallville, right now it's no safer for you than it is for us, we'll stay back, but we'll be there in case you need backup."

"She's right." Jerry's wife spoke up. "I'll call Jimmy and see if he can watch CJ for a bit. You better get going. Use our bedroom window, there's a balcony there and you can fly off unnoticed."

Clarked grinned and removed his glasses. Pulling at his tie he disappeared out of the room and the next moment a sonic boom could be heard. Lois watched in a amazement. "Go get'em Smallville!"

Clark flew as fast and as high as he could, the cover of night doing much to hide him. He tried to tune into Jerry's voice and follow it, but Jerry had stopped talking. He could see smoke billowing in distance and knew where he had to go. He stopped midair above the scene, but far enough away from the smoke. He scanned the area foot by foot and eventually found Jerry, trapped under concrete. The room he was in was filled with green smoke. 

Clark stopped to think for a moment. He couldn't use his heat vision, that may ignite the gas and with Jerry's invulnerability gone, he'd be killed. There was only one think to do. Clark mustered all his strength and darted straight toward where Jerry was. In a split second he'd knocked the concrete off of Jerry and found himself lying on the floor holding his breath. 

He crawled over to Jerry and, using what little strength he had left, picked him up on his shoulders and made his way out of the room. As Clark got further away from the gas his strength returned and he sped out of the building, Jerry still unconscious on his shoulders. Arriving outside he say both Lois and Jerry's wife waiting for them, both with their press IDs around their necks, along with a dozen other reporters with cameras. Clark gave Lois a nod and took off flying into the air. He needed to get Jerry some sunlight, and quick.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Lois looked at Jerry's wife. "I think we better get back to your place." Jerry's wife was still looking off into the sky. "I'm sure he's okay!"

"I know he is. But I never stop wondering when he'll go to save somebody and end up sacrificing himself in the process."

"That can't be easy. Loving somebody you think is invincable, only to find out their as vulnerable as you are."

Jerry's wife turned to her. "It's not always easy, but seeing his vulnerability, both physically and emotionally has helped me to appreciate what's behind the cape and the powers. He loves this world so much and wants to make it a better place for everyone. He carries such a burden and it's not fair."

"Ah, the Clark Kent hero complex! I know it well! I understand it a bit better now considering...but it is definitely not one of his stronger points."

"Yeah, but that's where I come in. I love Clark and I'm here to make sure he's taken care of. To make sure the man is loved and built up so that he can love and build up a world that puts so much pressure on him. He needs someone to keep him grounded."

"Takes a super woman to handle a superman?"

"Takes a Superman to handle Lois Lane!"

The two ladies laughed at the concept and headed for the car. As they headed for the house, Jerry's wife decided it was time to do some investigating. If this woman was anything like her, she was blind to the man Clark was and the fact that she needed him. "So, Lois, you and Clark are...friends, co-workers?

"Both. We've known each other for a few years. Why?"

"Let me ask you, when you first saw him as Superman, did you...notice him?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you, you know, notice him in a way you never really noticed Clark?"

"Well yeah but...hey, what does that have to do with anything, it's still Smallville. He's not only my friend and co-worker, but we bicker and fight and..."

"...are there for each other when you need each other the most. He's there to soften you, you're their to kick his butt when he starts to mope and wallow in his own burdens. He never makes you feel bad about the foolish risks you take and you build him up when he feels like he hasn't done enough."

"Well there's that too but...what are you getting at?"

"Look, I'm not saying that you and Clark have to get together because my Clark and I did. I'd just hate to see another Lois Lane be as blind as I was to the most amazing person staring me in the face everyday."

"I'll keep that in mind!" Lois wasn't impressed with the very short lived conversation and intended to end it. "Now, if we can get off the topic of Clark Kent and focus on getting back to your place, that'd be great. I'm curious to find out what happened."

Clark had managed to get to a deserted island along the equater on the other side of the world and set Jerry down on his back to absorb the sunlight. After a few moments, he began to wake up. "Clark? Lois? My head!"

"Jerry, it's okay. It's me!" Clark looked down at Jerry who apparently hadn't fully recovered yet. "How do you feel?"

Jerry began coughing but managed to speak. "I feel terrible, but I'm alive and the sun feels great. Where are we?"

"Some island in the south-pacific, completely uninhabited."

"Did anyone see you?"

Clark turned away. "Yeah, about a dozen reporters with cameras. Sorry. The Kryptonite gas kept me from flying out of the building. I had just gotten away from it when my powers came back and I got out of there as quick as I could, to the sight of both Lois' and a bunch of cameras."

Jerry laughed. "I guess we couldn't keep you a secret forever. Listen, Clark, that's the second time you've saved my life and risked your own. Thanks!"

"Don't mention it. What do you say I fly you back?"

"Not yet. I'm not up to full strength yet. Why don't you go back, tell Lois, yours and mine, that I'm okay and I'll be along in a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you know they'll be pacing the living room wondering what happened."

"Not if I get there before they get back." In a blur Clark flew off and headed for the house.

Jimmy Olsen was sitting downstairs watching tv in the Kent home, when he heard the familiar "swoosh" and footsteps coming downstairs. The face he saw, however, was not familiar. Lois had prepared him for the possibility of new faces. "Hi, you must be Clark, I'm Jimmy Olsen."

Clark's eyes grew wide. He looked nothing the the Jimmy from his world and was obviously much older. "Hey Jimmy. I guess you were expecting me."

"Yeah, where's CK?"

Clark had to think for a minute. "You mean Clark? Oh, he's..." Clark hesitated. 

Jimmy, understanding Clark's hesitation explained. "It's okay, I know CK's Superman."

"Oh," Clark sighed with relief. "He's recovering in the south pacific."

"I see. By the way, my Lois called a few minutes ago. They were stuck in traffic but should be home soon."

"Glad to hear. Jer...Clark will be here soon as well. He just wanted to enjoy the sun a bit longer."

"I'll bet! Is it true there was kryptonite gas?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you Jimmy!"

"Hey, you don't work with the famous reporting team of Lois and Clark and hang out with Perry White without learning something about investigating." Jimmy laughed.

"Well, in answer to your question, it sure felt like Kryptonite. Diluted, but definitely kryptonite."

"Hmmm. The one thing I don't get about that is, CK told me all the Kryptonite that was known about was kept locked in a safe by Dr. Klein at Star Labs."

"Really? That does present a mystery, I'm sure Lois will love it."

"Yeah she will...oh wait you meant...oh man this is confusing. Lois only gave me the condensed version of what's happened."

"It's okay Jimmy. It's all really confusing. Maybe I'll just sit with you and watch some TV until both Lois' get back."

Ten minutes later the two lois' walked in the door. Lois went up to Clark and looked him over. "Well, you don't look terrible. What happened?"

"Nice to see you too Lois. Oh, by the way, Miss Lane. Jerry said he'd be back soon. I had to take him to the south pacific to recharge in the sun. He told me to come back here and fill you in."

"Well that's good to hear. Thanks for saving him!" Jerry's wife came up to Clark and hugged him. 

Clark hugged her back and smiled. "I see you've offically been adopted by Kent family traditions!"

"Yeah, well, hugging was never my style before, but Clark and his parents do a lot of it!"

"Tell me about it!" Lois spit out. "Well don't expect a hug from me Smallville. We're still going to have to come up with some kind of reason why there's more than one superman flying around!"

"Wow Lois!" Jimmy spoke up, looking at his Lois and pointing at her counterpart. "She trully is a Lane. Reminds me of your "Mad Dog" days!"

"Listen Olsen," Lois was holding back from dishing out a right hook. "you don't want to see my "mad dog" side!"

"Lois!" Clark said in a warning tone.

"Fine. I'm probably just tired, it's been a long day! Sorry Jimmy."

"Hey, if I'd just pulled a dimensional jump and been bombarded with all kinds of new info, I'd be a little edgy too!"

Just then the familiar "swoosh" was heard again and Jerry came walking down the stairs. His wife greeted him enthusiastically. "Clark are you okay?"

"I'm fine honey. Thanks to Clark. Sorry I'm late, but I had to go back to the scene. I talked to the investigators about the gas. They said the got a sample and are sending it to star labs. I asked them to fax a copy of the results to the Daily planet. There's something else. The police found the remains from the explosive device." Jerry pulled out a piece of paper. "It had these symbols written on it."

Clark's eyes grew wide! His voice concerned. "I recognize those!"

"Honey," Jerry's wife spoke up. "Isn't that..."

Jerry nodded. "Kryptonian!" 


	4. Apprentice

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback. I know the last chapter was a bit of a confusing one. I needed to transition Lois and Clark into the new world. Sorry about that. Thanks for all the reviews. This one is a bit longer with a lot of detail. If you have any suggestions, I'm certainly open to them.

Chapter 4

Five adults stood in stunned silence. The Kryptonian symbols were clear to both Clark and Jerry. "Long Live Zod!". Clark couldn't believe it. "It doesn't make sense, Does it?"

Jerry shook his head. "Zod couldn't be here. He was destroyed!"

"Wait, what if it wasn't Zod?" Clark suggested.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well the message said "Long Live Zod". Isn't that what subjects say when their showing honour to kings?"

"Wait," Lois said, trying to shake the confusion out of her head. "Are you saying that some lunatic out there is causing trouble as a tribute to this Zod guy?"

"LOis, if I'm right then this isn't just any lunatic. It's a lunatic with a fairly good grasp of the kryptonian language."

"Okayyyy, that could make things interesting." she conceded.

"Look, why don't we all call it a night." Jerry suggested. "There's really nothing we can do until tomorrow morning anyway. Jimmy, first thing tomorrow I need you to research any other explosions and see if any unusual writings were found at the scene, that the police may have written off as grafitti."

"I'll get on it first thing. Which means I should probably head home. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Jimmy." Jerry's gave him a hug. "Thanks again for coming over on such short notice."

"Anything I can do to help!" As Jimmy left Jerry went out and pulled out the sofa bed.

"So, sleeping arrangements. I figured one of you could have the guest bedroom and one of you on the couch, unless of course you two..."

"No!" Lois and Clark said in unison.

"Lois can have the bed and I'll take the couch. It'll be just like home!"

"That's the spirit Smallville!" 

"Well, I guess that settles it." Jerry chuckled. "The guest room is set up when you're ready Lois. I'll have my wife lay out some PJ's for you. Tomorrow you and Lois can go shopping. clark, if I remember correctly, you'll be fine for now, but maybe the Ladies can pick you up some clothes tomorrow. Does Lois know your size?"

"Well..." Clark hesitated, not sure if in fact Lois did know his size.

"Of course! I've had to clear enough of his clothes of his bed." Responding to questioning looks on the faces of Jerry and his wife, Lois explained. "I visit the Kent farm occasionally and steal Clark's room!"

Jerry Chuckled. "Fair enough. Well, as for my Lois and I, I think, we are heading to bed. You never know when Superman will be needed, which reminds me, Clark, we need to talk about what we're going to say about you."

"Actually," Jerry's wife spoke up. "I was thinking, could we just say he's a new Kryptonian here to help? I mean I know Metropolis isn't the biggest fan of the new kryptonians, but maybe we could paint him as one of Superman's distant relatives that is here because he too opposes some of the views of New Krypton and wants to learn from you."

Jerry seemed to contemplate it for a moment. "That sounds like it could work. What do you think Clark?"

"Yeah, I can work with that. Besides, if this Zod thing is as serious as we think, I want to be able to help."

Jerry smiled. "You've grown up since I was in your Smallville. I'm impressed. All right, that settles it. Honey, call Perry tomorrow and tell him that Superman wants to schedule a press conference tomorrow afternoon regarding tonight's explosion."

Jerry's wife began to get excited. "This is going to be great!" Composing herself she calmly stated. "I guess I better get to bed. Big day tomorrow. Goodnight Lois, Clark."

"Goodnight." They replied in unison, shocked at the second time it had happened.

Jerry chuckled. "Goodnight guys!" he said, following his wife upstairs.

As Jerry and his wife disappeared upstairs, Lois, having waited for their bedroom door to close, turned to Clark. "Listen, Small...Clark. I've been thinking..." Seeing Clark about to make a remark Lois stopped him. "Save it! I know, what's the occasion! I don't know what I have to do with you trully fulfilling your destiny, or if I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but thanks for being so understanding. I've freaked out and somehow you've remained calm through all of this."

Clark grinned, almost amazed that Lois was actually giving him something that resembled a compliment. "Well, growing up in Smallville, this stuff is almost normal!"

"Well, still, thank you!" Lois hesitated then wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and gave him a bigger hug than Clark expected.

clark returned the gesture with equal enthusiasm. "You're welcome. And thank you!"

"For what?"

"For not rejecting me because of what I am!"

Lois tapped him on the back of the head. "Smarten up Smallville! There's nothing wrong with you. Sure you use to mope around and carry the world on your shoulders, but even I can admit you've grown up a little. Never let anyone make you feel bad for being you!" They stayed in each other's arms for another moment before Lois broke the hug, said goodnight and went upstairs. Neither one of them was prepared to admit it, but in this strange world, they were the closest thing to home either of them had. 

Meanwhile in the master bedroom Jerry had his glasses lowered looking through the floor, his wife pestering him to find out what was going on. "So, what's happening. We all don't have Superhearing and X-ray vision you know!"

Jerry just chuckled. "Let's just say they remind me of a coulple of young, blind reporters I use to know who are beginning to see things a little differently!" With that Jerry shut off the light, cuddled up to his wife, kissing her on the cheek, and fell asleep.

The next morning Lois woke up to a familiar smell. If she didn't know better, she'd swear she was on the Kent farm. Lois hesitated before opening her eyes, knowing that the past day had not been a dream, but still hoping it had been. Opening her eyes, she realized that yes, she was still in a different dimension, albeit a gorgeous guest bedroom and the smell of what was obviously breakfast calling her to the kitchen. 

Lois checked the clock on the bedside table. 10am! She stumbled out of the guest room and headed downstairs, expecting to see Jerry in the kitchen, knowing there wasn't a female Lane that could cook in any dimension. She closed her eyes and just followed her nose into the kitchen. "Jerry you certainly take after your mother in the cooking department!"

All Lois heard was a familiar laugh followed by "Thanks Lois! I did my best to learn as much as I could from her!"

Lois openened her eyes. "Smallville!"

"I see you were expecting the man of the house to be making breakfast?"

"Well, yeah, when did you learn how to cook?"

"I've known for years, I guess things kept getting in the way of me actually cooking for you. Have a seat!"

Lois sat on a stool at an Island style breakfast table. "So what's on the menu?"

"Scrambled eggs, bacon and, of course, Chocolate chip pancakes!" Clark set a plate full of food in front of Lois.

Giving Clark a hesitant look, Lois took a bite. "Wow! You've been holding out on me Smallville! From now on I'm expecting breakfast at work! Nice to know I don't have to go to the Kent farm for a decent meal anymore!"

Clark grinned. "Well, I don't always do it justice, but I'll see what I can do about getting you some Kent family take out at work."

"So, changing the topic, where are our lovely hosts. I take it they've left already."

"Yeah, Jerry said he had to get CJ to school before he and Lois headed off to work. Lois said she'd come by at lunch to pick you up and Jerry would be by shortly after to prepare me for the press conference."

"Which is when?" Lois said with a mouth full of food.

"This afternoon at three. Lois is going to take you shopping then head over. Apparently Superman has made sure she and a "guest" have reserved seats! They also dropped this off"  
Clark put a copy of the "Daily Planet" in front of Lois which had a clear picture of him carrying Jerry on his back.

"I guess our hosts have some pull and you are very photogenic!" Lois said examining the picture more closely.

Clark blushed a little and quickly focused on the earlier part of her sentence. "From what Jerry tells me, Superman has made a real difference in Metropolis. Crime rate is down. He often credits the investigative work of the Daily Planet, Lois Lane and Clark Kent specifically, for helping him put the bad guys in jail. I guess that gives them some real credibility and, as you put it, pull!"

"I guess it would. Clark, I've been meaning to ask you, how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About the whole Zod thing. The possibility of it being a "Zod worshiper" behind the explosion.

Clark exhaled as he prepared to share with Lois what she may need to know, hoping his suspicions were wrong. Sitting down with his own plate of food, he began to explain. "Do you remember the second meteor shower?"

"Yeah, it was kinda hard to miss!"

"Well, a black ship came down with it. An artificial creation of Zod disguised himself as a teacher named Professor Fein. He eventually lead me to believe he was Kryptonian and tried to get me to release Zod who was permanently imprisoned by Jor-el in some other realm. Apparently I was one of the only ways to free him. Fein's soul purpose was to release Zod. I managed to destroy Fein, but when I did, apparently the ship disappeared."

"So you think something similar could be happening here? Or that the two are connected?"

"I don't know. Things are different here. There was no second meteor shower. Whether they're connected, I have my suspicions."

"Do you think that's why Jor-el brought you here?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to see what Jerry and his wife find out at the Planet. The other thing is Jerry said Zod was destroyed."

"So maybe there's nothing to worry about?"

"If anything, it worries me more. If the Zod here was destroyed, there'd be no means to bring him back."

"Well, I'm sure it'll all happen on it's own. Don't spend to much time worrying about it. You do have a press conference to prepare for! And remember, you're not alone Smallville. Especially not here. Jerry seems to believe in you and to be honest, so do I! You may be Smallville but you're also Superman. Never forget that!" Lois smiled and Clark and got the same in return.

Lois finished her breakfast, depositing her dishes in the sink and headed for the stairs. "Thanks for breakfast Smallville! I'm going to go get ready before Lois gets here. Did you want the shower first?"

Clark was shocked. "Is The Lois Lane offering me the use of hot water?"

"Ugh! Don't let it get to your head. I figured since you made my breakfast, the least I could do was leave you some hot water!"

Clark laughed. "Go ahead Lois. Now that I'm living in a house where the only person who doesn't know about my abilities is a kid who isn't here right now, I can get ready a little bit faster than I normally do and won't require as much hot water!"

"Right, the superspeed thing! Okay Smallville, have it your way!" Lois stomped up the stairs mumbling something that, even with his super hearing, Clark could barely make out. However the words "ungrateful", "sarcastic" and "Serves me right" were very clear. Clark simply laughed it off, finished his breakfast and made sure the kitchen was a clean as he found it.

A couple of hours later Jerry and his wife came in the door. Jerry told Clark that they would be arriving at the press conference Superman style but that he wanted to make sure they got a few finer points down first. Jerry's wife on the other hand, was almost giddy at the idea of taking Lois shopping. 

After the girls left, Clark and Jerry sat down at the coffee table in the living room and Jerry opened a folder and spread out a variety of documents which, after a little speed reading, Clark saw detailed three other incidents in the past couple of weeks that involved the same message in Kryptonian symbols that the police had written off as "Miscellaneous Calligraphy?" Clark thought out loud.

"Yeah, I asked them if Superman had been consulted, they said that they felt it wasn't worth his valuable time!"

"If they only knew. Do they have any suspects?"

"None, they never found any prints and no one was seen entering or leaving the area by surveillance cameras."

Clark dropped his head into his hands. "I don't like the sound of this."

"I know, but honestly, it can wait. We need to go over your cover story for the press conference. People need to know that you're not a threat and when word gets out that those symbols are Kryptonian, that you're not the one responsible for the attacks."

"Okay, you mentioned last night about the New Kryptonians. They're like, Kryptonian refugees or something right. And I'm supposed to be like a rebel?"

"Yeah, they tried to take over earth a few years ago and, understandably, left a bad impression. That's why we need to make sure it's clear that you're not one of them and trying to learn the best way to use your powers."

"I know this is stupid, but what name will I go by? I mean both in and out of the suit."

"My wife and I were talking about that. I think it's best that we use your real names when you're in the suit."

"Really?"

"The way I figure it, we can tell people you were named Kal-el after me and that taking on the Superman name is more for the protection of the people so that if they need help, we'll both be aware when they call for us. However, I think we'll ask them to call you Kal, either way."

"I guess that makes sense. But Kal? Do you not remember the "Kal" from my world?"

"Yeah, but this isn't your world, and think about it, it'll be easier if we don't have to change things around too much." 

"I guess I can live with that. What about when I go out? I'm guessing having two Clark Kents and two Supermen may arouse some suspicion. And I can't exactly stay cooped up all day when I'm not performing Superman duties."

"Thought of that too. How about Jonathan?"

Clark was taken aback at the mention of him taking on his father's name. It was then he realized that Jerry didn't know. In all the confusion he'd forgotten to tell him. "Um, I'm not sure. LIsten Jerry, you remember my dad right?"

"Yeah, he was great!"

"He died. He was the victim of a plot by Lex Luthor that almost killed both him and my mom. His existing heart condition was a major factor."

"Clark, I'm...I'm sorry. He was a good man. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost my dad at such a young age."

"It was actually his death that resulted in my heading to the Daily Planet. I wanted to do the investigation and eventually linked it to Lex."

"Luthors! They never change! Well, we can think of another name for you."

"Actually, I'd be honoured to take his name while I'm here."

"Then it's settled, Jonathan. We also need to work on you calling me Clark."

"Then considerate effective now, Clark." Jonathan laughed at the silliness, but necessity of establishing name changes.

"Now, with the major details out of the way, I'd like to be filled in on what happened after I left the caves." Clark sat back on his couch and waited for Jonathan to fill him in.

Jonathan went into detail about everything that happened with Lex, Lana and his parents and even the Daily Planet and Lois. Clark seemed impressed by the way he introduced himself to Metropolis and was impressed with how the boy he met and grown into such a mature, if not young, adult.

"Wow! That's quite the story!"

"Yeah, well...hey, speaking of questions. I've been meaning to ask. Remember how the kryptonite in my world had such a drastic effect on you because of the difference between our worlds?"

"Yeah, remind me never to go near any green rocks in your dimension!" Clark chuckled.

"Well, why didn't that gas have the same effect?"

"That's simple. It was a diluted gas. The only reason I was affected was because the initial exposure knocked out my powers and I got trapped under the concrete and couldnt' get away from it. If you'd been in there much longer, you would have succome to it just like I did. The Kryptonite you used on me, on the other hand, was in it's purest form!"

"I guess it makes sense. I'm just glad we got out of there when we did."

"What you did was a big risk, but I'm glad you did it." Clark tried to think of another topic and realised there was some fishing Lois had asked him to do. He'd reluctantly agreed, but wasn't looking forward to it. He figured there was not time like the present and decided to dive right in. "So, you and Lois, you guys are friends?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, just..."

"Look, in answer to your question, we are just friends with no romantic ideas. And the next time you want to know what we're doing down here, just wait until the next day and ask me. You don't need to use your X-ray vision and super hearing!" Jonathan gave Clark a knowing smile.

Clark was both surprised and embarrassed. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say your wife didn't exactly lower her voice when she talked about not having super hearing or x-ray vision and the living room is right below your bedroom!"

Clark started to laugh. "Touchee Jonathan! Touchee!"

Clark and Jonathan spent the rest of the time writing up and memorizing prepared statements for the press conference, including a call to Lois' cell phone informing her of their plans and name changes, only to find out about Lois' name change. 

Confident that they had covered all their bases, and noting that the press conference was due to start in a few minutes, the two men got up, loosened their ties, removed their glasses and in a blur were out the upstairs window and headed for the press conference.

The stage was set outside the Daily Planet. Clark's wife had had a similar discussion with Lois about the change of names. Lois had decided to adopt her cousin's name, Chloe, seeing as Chloe had used her name once for a couple of Daily Planet articles. Lois had taken Chloe into downtown Metropolis for a shopping spree and then had gone to the Daily Planet to drop their bags and so Chloe could change. Lois had gotten a call from Clark about the name change, and informed him as well. Chloe couldn't help but feel a little sad at the mention of Jonathan Kent's name, but had to admit that her Clark was the only one who could do it justice.

Chloe had also managed to pick up some clothes for Cl...Jonathan. Mostly shirts and ties, but some black shirts, just to mix things up. Lois was quick to interrupt her thoughts and bring her back to reality. "Chloe!"

"Huh?"

"What planet were you on...on second thought, forget I said that. The press conference is starting soon, we should get down there."

"Right, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, en route, what is it?" Lois headed for the elevator, Chloe following close behind.

"When you first found out about Clark's," Lois whispered "other job, did it seem weird to have two people all of a sudden become one?"

Lois knew exactly how Chloe was feeling. "Well, before I found out, I'd actually fallen in love with Clark. That's when he knew he could tell me. In all honesty, I was angry. He'd been hiding it from me for two years. He tried to say he was "protecting" me. I couldn't see how much he cared. It wasn't until I got his powers that..."

"Wait, you got his powers?"

"Long story! But I spent some time in his shoes and it made me understand how much of a burden he carries every day. He can't be everywhere at once. There are always people calling for help and he can't always get there in time. I realized finally why he wanted to focus on being Clark and doing good as Superman. He needed me to remind him that Clark was good enough, that even if he lost his abilities, he'd still have value. He'd still be loved!"

"I guess it must have been hard being by himself. But didn't it feel weird to find out a super hero you had thrown yourself at was actually the farm boy you'd..."

"Walked over, rejected, pushed asside, made fun of, criticized..."

"Yeah."

"You quickly realized that the hero was right there all along, you just chose not to see it. You realize you were so blinded by the man in the blue suit that you never saw the man in the business suit." The elevator signalled that they were at the ground floor, "Look, the question you really have to ask yourself is, what feelings do you have for Clark, the man. You'll know whether or not you love him. The only other question is, are you prepared to risk it all and open yourself up to being loved." Before Chloe could respond, Lois was pulling her by the arm and leading her to their seats.

Perry White stepped up to the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, fellow press. It is my honour as the editor of the Daily Planet to welcome you to today's press conference. As you all know, last night, what was believed to be a second Superman was spotted rescuing our Superman from an explosion. This press conference is being held at his request..." Just then Superman made his appearance, floating to ground and landing next to Perry, Kal following along beside him. Both in full Superman garb. The crowd gasping at the sight of two flying Supermen.

"Mr. White. If it's all right with you I'd like to adress the media." Superman said with a smile.

"Of course Superman!" Perry said moving asside and directing Superman to mic. "They're all yours!"

Superman cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Press. I must apologe for not giving you proper warning. First of all, I want to assure you that there is no new invasion by the New Kryptonians. It is the opposite in fact. I was recently contacted by a refugee of New Krypton who was not part of the invasion that took place years ago, the man to my right. His wish is to repay Earth for the damage done and to learn how to use his powers for good. He has asked me to teach him all I know and to offer his assistance to this planet. As many of you know, even with my abilities I can't be everywhere at once. He will be assisting in that area.

"To anyone who doubts his credibility, good heart or values, know that I would put my own reputation on the line to vouch for him. Before I open up for questions, I would like to both introduce him and allow him to address you, after which there will be a brief time for questions." 

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Kal-el." A silence filled the room at the mention of Superman's real name being used to identify this new Superman.

Jonathan stepped up to the microphone, maintaining his confident appearance. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press! I want to state first and foremost that I'm here to help. I will only be here a short time, so please know that I have no intention of replacing your own great hero! My calling is elsewhere, I wish only to learn what I can from him and trully fulfill the destiny I've been called to!" That much, at least, was the truth. "I know many of you wonder why my name is the same as your own Superman. The truth is that I was named after a family of legend among Kryptonians. Going by this name will also help to differentiate me when speaking with me in person. However, I do intend to respond to call for help in the same way as my mentor. Thank you!" 

Kal-el stepped away from the microphone and made way for Superman to begin answering some questions. Just as he opened his mouth, a familiar voice echoed from the crowd. "Superman! Well, well, you have an apprentice!"

Superman's jaw locked instantly. "Tempus!"

Kal-el leaned over to Superman. "You know him?"

"Of course he knows me!" Tempus said floating up from the crowd and on to the stage. Much to the suprise of both Superman and a couple dozen onlookers. "Sup and I, we go way back!"

Superman stepped up to Tempus until he was mere inches from him. Looking him straight in the eye, with every ounce of bold authority as he had, he picked him up by his shirt. "What are you doing here and what could you possibly want?"

"I believe I can answer that!" Jonathan turned around to see an all too familiar face staring back at him.

"Fein!"

"Hello Kal-el! We meet again!" 


	5. Night falls

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I've made the spelling correction to Dr. Fine (previously spelled Fein). My hope is to not run this story any longer than a few more chapters and this will be the last in the trillogy. Thanks to all of my constant supporters!

FROM CHAPTER 4

Kal-el stepped away from the microphone and made way for Superman to begin answering some questions. Just as he opened his mouth, a familiar voice echoed from the crowd. "Superman! Well, well, you have an apprentice!"

Superman's jaw locked instantly. "Tempus!"

Kal-el leaned over to Superman. "You know him?"

"Of course he knows me!" Tempus said floating up from the crowd and on to the stage. Much to the suprise of both Superman and a couple dozen onlookers. "Sup and I, we go way back!"

Superman stepped up to Tempus until he was mere inches from him. Looking him straight in the eye, with every ounce of bold authority as he had, he picked him up by his shirt. "What are you doing here and what could you possibly want?"

"I believe I can answer that!" Jonathan turned around to see an all too familiar face staring back at him.

"Fine!"

"Hello Kal-el! We meet again!"

cHAPTER 5

Superman turned to Kal-el, stepping away from the microphone. "You know this guy?"

"It's a long story. Right now I'm just trying to figure out if he's the one from my world or not."

"Oh I assure you little boy," Tempus said, his voice laced with as much condescention as possible. "He is from your world. Now, Superman, we all need to talk so, unless you want all of these wonderful media people to know your secret, I suggest we go elsewhere!"

Superman was confused. "Why would you protect my identity? What's in it for you?"

"Well, let's just say that Fine here has shown me the bigger picture. Now, I suggest you accept my generous offer before I change my mind."

Superman hesitated. "Where do we talk?"

"Gullible as ever eh Superman? All to protect your little secret and those pathetic people you claim to love! I'd love to..."

"Tempus!" Fine yelled, gritting his teeth.

"Sorry. Time to...fly!" Tempus turned around and leapt off the stage, into the air and disappeared into the sky followed quickly by Superman.

Lois and Chloe ran up on stage to make sure Kal-el was all right, but they were intercepted by Fine. "Ladies, don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Fine? I thought Kal-el destroyed you!" Chloe said, remember what Clark had told her before.

"Ah pitiful human! You have no grasp on the kind of technology Kryptonians developed!"

As fine was talking, the crowds had dispersed to report to their respective media agencies what had happenned, not to mention in fear for their lives. This left only Lois, Chloe, Kal-el and Fine on the stage. "Now, Ladies, I'm going to have Kal-el take us all back to your little home where we wait!"

"What makes you think we'll co-operate?" Lois said, not about to let some lunatic boss her around.

"You will." Fine replied by pulling a lead box out of his leather jacket pocket and opening it to reveal a glowing green rock. He pointed it towards Kal-el who was already trying to back away. "Or he dies!"

"Kal-el!" Chloe screamed, attempting to get to him, only to be stopped by Fine.

"So, do you play by my rules, or does he die?"

"We play!" Lois shouted. "Now close that box!" Fine did so and even allowed Chloe to get to Kal-el's side. "Kryptonite? How did you get your hands on it?"

"Miss Lane, "Kryptonite" as you call it, may be rare in this dimension, but where young Kal-el and I come from, it's in plentiful supply!"

"Kal...Smallville," Chloe whispered. "Are you all right?"

Clark shook his head as he attempted to get up. "I'll be all right. I tend to recover quickly once it's taken away." Kal-el turned to Fine, his jaw clenched. "Okay Fine, you've made your point. We'll play it your way, for now."

Fine laughed. "You don't have a choice. Let's go!" Fine grabbed Chloe and took off flying.

"Damn it Fine!" Kal-el yelled, grabbing Lois and flying after him.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the arctic, Tempus and Superman stood floating mere feet apart. "All right Tempus, before we get too far into this, just tell me how you got those powers!"

"Simple, I'm officially one of you!"

"What?"

"I became a Kryptonian! Duh! For a "Superman" you really lack an eye for the obvious!"

"But how? Why?"

"Let's just say that Professor Fine made me an offer I couldn't refuse. He said he could get you to join us!"

"Join you? I'll never join you!"

"Of course you won't! That's the best part! "Fine said that if you refused, he'd give me the power to destroy you!"

Superman laughed. "You're kidding right! If you're truly Kryptonian, you're as susceptible to Kryptonite as I am. Looks like you lose again Tempus!"

"Not this time Superman! You see, these powers are only step one! This meeting is not the end, it's only the beginning! Fine just wanted to know if you'd join us or not. Now that I have your answer, I report to Fine. I must say, I'm so glad you've played your hand this way. I can't wait to destroy you."

"Tempus, have you ever considered the fact that Fine is using you for some other purpose."

"Maybe. I wouldn't be a criminal mastermind if I didn't. But if it means destroying you, I'll take my chances."

"How did you meet up with Fine? He's from another dimension!"

"Ah, I see your reporter instincts don't disappear with the tie and glasses. Well, seeing as I'll be destroying you anyway, he found me!"

"Found you!"

"It was funny, I was trapped in a dark place, thanks to good ol' Herb and all of a sudden I'm in a field with this strange man standing in front of me. He explains to me who he is and offers me the chance to destroy you. I agree, get hit with some massive blue light from what looks like a really cool ship! I wake up and..." Tempus moves at super speed to float behind Superman and begins to sing. "Anything you can do I can do better! Ha ha ha! Anyway, as much as I'd love to stay here and chat, I must be going. I suggest you check on the wife and your house guests. Fine's been making sure they don't interfere!"

"If either one of you have hurt them in any way..."

"Keep your cape on! They weren't harmed, just controlled. Last thing I wanted was your little Superboy showing up and causing trouble. I needed an answer and I got it." Tempus began to fly off and turned back only a moment. "We'll be in touch Superman!" And with that Tempus took off into the sky. 

Superman didn't waste any time. He took off as fast as he could towards his home, trusting that Lois, Jonathan and Chloe were all unharmed.

Back at the Kent residence, Jonathan had changed back into his civillian attire and both Lois and Chloe were sitting on the couch with him while Fine sat nearby in a chair waiting. All of a sudden fine looked up and smiled. "Looks like your mentor has been foolish enough not to join us. I guess I should have figured that Clark Kent would be just as foolish, no matter what dimension I jumped to!"

"How do you know he declined?" Chloe asked. "Not that I'm surprised.

"The ship!" Jonathan said. "Fine's connected to it. I'm guessing Tempus tried to get Superman to join him. Superman evidently shot him down and now Tempus is at whatever rendez-vous point Fine's set up!"

"Bravo Kal-el! Now, any idea how I got here in the first place?"

"Actually, I was wondering that myself."

Fine stood up, his back facing Jonathan. "Ha! Did you really think Jor-el was the only Kryptonian who could use cross-dimensional technology? Zod developed the initial technology that your father built on before Zod was imprisoned. He always figured that if he failed in one dimension, he could start over in another. This dimension has a fairly strong signal. Tempus was caught somewhere in between dimensions, in a place where even time does not exist. I found him. He will serve as the vessel!"

"The Vessel?" Chloe asked almost indignantly.

"You're going to try and release Zod! You plan on using Tempus! You're the one responsible for all those explosions!"

"You catch on quick Clark! But not quick enough. You're mentor has refused to join us and I can only assume you'll refuse to help me release Zod which leaves me with only one option."

"And what might that be?" Chloe said, standing up and moving over next to Jonathan, hands on her hips.

"To leave young Kal-el here with no other choice!" All of a sudden Fine was gone and the front door was closing.

Just then the sound of footsteps was heard coming from upstairs. Clark quickly found his way into the living room, warmly greeted by both his wife and Jonathan and Chloe. They debriefed each other on what they had all learned. Lois and Clark agreed that, until the situation was over, that CJ be safely guarded at the Kent farm. They decided to go together to get CJ, then take the "Superman Express" to Smallville.

That left Jonathan and Chloe to sit, wait and plan their next move. Jonathan sat on the couch, head burried in his hands. "This is all my fault!"

"What! Don't you go taking this on yourself! I think the two crazy guys have more to do with this than you do!"

"You don't understand. Fine is here because I didn't get these Kryptonian artifacts together in time back before the second meteor shower. Then, he asked me to free Zod and I didn't. Now I don't know what will happen."

Chloe put an arm around Clark and squeezed before punching him in the shoulder. "That's for doubting yourself!"

"What?" Jonathan looked up at Chloe.

"Listen Smallville, I've gotten to know you and know that you did what you thought was best at the time. Okay, so it didn't work out and now we've got a psychopath and a walking Kryptonian computer getting ready to do whatever, but you're still Superman! If what I've seen from the Lois and Clark from this world tells me anything, it's that your job is to save the world and my job is to make sure you do your job, now what's our next move!"

Jonathan got up and moved towards the window and looked out into an orange sky. The sun was setting and Jonathan realized that there was nothing he could do except "We wait." Jonathan said in answer to Chloe's question.

"We wait?" Chloe said as she moved next to him.

"The ball is in Fine's court now. We wait for him to make his next move and fight it off as best we can. But I promise you one thing, I won't let anything happen to you!"

Chloe could sense the determination in Jonathan's voice and for some odd reason felt safe, realizing that her Smallville trully was Superman, both with and without the suit. She leaned into his chest and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. "I know Clark, I know!"

Jonathan was stunned at the use of his real name. Lois obviously believed him and he was determined that, if nothing else, he would get them both home safely. 

They stood there in silence until they were suddenly interrupted. "Ahem!" Jonathan turned around to see Lois and Clark standing in the archway looking at them. Both apparently trying to keep themselves from giggling uncontrollably. "Sorry, I hope we weren't interrupting anything." Clark said.

Jonathan quickly removed his arm from Chloe's shoulder and Chloe was quick to put some space between them. "No, nothing at all." Jonathan said before changing the topic. "Did CJ get dropped off all right?"

"Yeah, my parents said they'd call if anything happens. What have you two been up to?"

"Planning our next move." Chloe said, looking back at Jonathan. "Which Smallville over here seems to think is to sit and wait."

"He's probably right!" Lois said coming into the living room with her laptop.

"You agree with him? And what's with the laptop?" Chloe asked, amazed that a Lane would agree to just sit and wait.

"Yes I agree with him. When you've chased after psychopaths long enough, you learn to let them make the first move. If you jump to conclusions, you can get yourself into a lot of unecessary trouble. As for the laptop, I figured I'd send over the official story to Perry. I promise not to include anything that implicates either Clark or Jonathan."

"Oh, well, I guess I can understand that. I have to admit, your Perry White was much older than ours, but I guess that makes sense now that I think about it. So what do we..." Before Chloe could finish her question, all the lights went out, leaving only Lois' laptop lighting up an already dimly lit room. "Okay, what just happened?"

Clark went to try the phone. "Phone's are down." He tried his cell phone. "My cell's down too." Looking outside it was apparent that every light in Metropolis was out.

"Clark! I just lost my internet too! What's going on?"

Clark could only shake his head as he looked out and could see billows of smoke starting to rise already. "I believe Fine and Tempus have officially made the first move."

"Finally!" Chloe said, having held back long enough. "So what's our next move?"

Clark paused and thought for a moment. "Chloe, I'm going to fly you and Lois to my parents farm to make sure CJ and my parents are okay. Don't give me that look you two! I'm not just doing this for your protection. If anything happens I need the Lane resiliance to make sure they're taken care of." Lois and Chloe seemed to back down in understanding at the mention of the "Lane resiliance".

"What about me?" Jonathan asked.

"Damage control." Clark replied. "We're going to have to help with the riots, looting and whatever else may happen through the night as best we can. I don't know how wide spread this is, but something tells me it may be world wide."

"Consider it done!" Jonathan said, determination in his voice. He knew that this was in part his fault in the first place and felt he owed this world his help, now more than ever.

"Chloe, Lois, you two ready?"

Chloe looked over to Lois who nodded. "As ready as we'll ever be." Chloe replied.

"All right. I'll take you two now. Jonathan, I think it's time for Kal-el to patrol. From what I can tell, your planet's continental geography is the same as this one, but I think you should only do a quick scan and focus on major problems, let the authorities do their jobs. I'll be back to help as quick as I can." 

"See you then!" Jonthan said tugging at his tie and dispappearing into the direction of the stairs, followed by a sonic boom.

Clark shook his head and had to grin at Jonathan's enthusiasm. "Show off!"

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black!" Lois said with a grin.

Clark couldn't help but blush out of embarassment. He had to admit that he himself enjoyed showing off, once in a while. "We should go." He said, trying to get back to the situation at hand. He quickly spun into a tornado and quickly re-appeared as Superman. "Superman Express at your service ladies.

"You taught Smallville that trick didn't you!" Chloe remarked.

"Guilty!" Clark said with a smile. "I'm going to take you first Chloe. Lois, I'll come back for you."

Chloe put up her hands and shook her head. "Look, Clark, I know you've got the whole Kent gentleman gene and want to make sure your guests are taken care of first, but your son is there and I think CJ would prefer to see his mom. Take her first, I insist! I'll be all right."

"Chloe, are you sure?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, my dad was an army colonel remember! Go see your son. The way your husband here flies, he'll be back in no time."

"Okay, I'll relent this time, but only because I know how pointless it is to fight with a Lane who's made up her mind." Lois jumped into Clark's arms. "All right Superman Express, take me to our son!"

Clark grinned. "With pleasure!" Clark floated off the ground, up the stairs and out the bedroom window.

Chloe looked out the window and watched at Clark streaked across the sky. "You're a lucky woman Lois Lane!" she said to herself. She had to admit she was jealous. Her counterpart seemed to have it all. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her. Why couldn't she find a man who could accept her, never mind apprciate who she was. Why couldn't her Clark be that man! That's when it hit her. All the things Lois had said about being blind and not seeing what was in front of her. About Superman and Clark Kent being one in the same. Was she blind? 

No, she knew that Jonanthan had his abilities, and that they were the same person, but was she willing to admitted that she actually needed someone. Was Clark, or "Jonathan", the man she needed?

"NO!" she thought out loud. "I don't need him!"

"Don't need who?" 

Lois jumped, then turned around to find Superman standing behind her. "No one in particular!" She said, attempting to recover but quickly realizing he wasn't buying it. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that you know!" She said, attempting to get the spotlight off of herself.

"Sorry. You said yourself it wouldn't take long. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Chloe walked over to him. Clark picked her up and all she could see was everything blur around her and before she knew it she was in mid air, moving quite quickly.

"Wow!" she said. "How fast can you fly?"

Clark chuckled. "Fast enough I guess. I've never really measured it. I know I can break the sound barrier, which I try and avoid for the benefit of humanity, and the only time I've ever had to fly faster was in space and no one took the time to clock it!"

"Gotcha!" Lois said, not entirely sure she wanted to know why he had to fly through space. " Listen, thanks for everything." Lois said trying to change the topic. "You and your wife have been great!"

"It's our pleasure. When I was taken to your world, Jonathan, your Clark, and his family were so great! It was nice to know Kent hospitality was universal. They protect their son, but are willing to give someone the benefit of the doubt, when they merit it."

"I'll vouch for that. I have to admit, you and Lois kind of remind me of the Kents." 

Clark smiled. "Thank you Chloe. I can think of no greater compliment!"

Chloe returned the smile. "Ummm, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You've known the real "Smallville" longer than I have right?"

"I guess so, but don't let the powers fool you. He really is Clark Kent..."

"I know, it's just, everything he's done is making sense now, I just wish I knew..."

"What was going on inside?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's all so confusing! I can never tell when it's him, or when he's pulling off a Superman persona and just being a big, pig headed macho show off!"

Clark laughed. "I know it's difficult to understand, but having these abilities, everyone expects you to be able to do anything. Sometimes you can, so you feel confident and are proud to be able to protect those you love. But there are times where we realize that as powerful as we are, there's only so much we can do and we start to feel bad that we can't do more. Lois wasn't always able to understand that. It actually took her getting my powers for a time to fully understand what it meant to be both a powerful hero and at the same time, try and be a regular person."

"That's why I'm glad I have Lois." He continued. "She helps remind me that not being able to do everything is okay! As long as I do something. It sounds like a simple concept, but when you can do more than almost anyone, it's a hard concept to accept."

Lois shook her head. "Kryptonians! You're all so complicated!"

Clark laughed and then noticed how close they were to Smallville. "We're almost there. I'll set you down then go back and help Jonathan. We've got a long night ahead of us"  
Clark said as both he and Chloe noticed that the lights were out everywhere, fires had already started to break out.

"Take care of him for me okay!" Chloe said, much to her surprise. She found herself really concerned for Jonathan. "Last thing I want is to have to go back to Smallville and tell the Kents I lost their son!" she feebly attempted to cover up.

"I'll watch out for him, I promise."

Clark made his landing, much to the delight of Lois, who was standing there waiting for him. Chloe quickly stepped aside to let the two embrace. "Clark, it's terrible. Your parents brought out the radio and they're saying this is world wide! Planes are forced to be guided in with road flares. Fires are breaking out everywhere. Homes are being robbed!"

"It's worse than we thought!"

"Oh, and CJ has been asking for his dad. I told him you would be dropping Clark off so he could see him. He's a little scared."

"Say no more." Clark spun into his civies and headed into the house. He found his son sitting between his parents. "CJ?"

"Daddy!" CJ ran and jumped into his father's arms. 

Clark was greatful he was invulnerable, otherwise his son would have choked him to death. "It's all right CJ. I'm fine." Clark put his son down and almost had to pry him off. "CJ, I need you to listen to me okay. Mommy and her friend Chloe are going to help Grandma and Grandpa Kent take care of you and keep you safe. But I need you to take care of them too okay. We're all scared right now."

"You are? But you're a grown up!"

Clark had to chuckled at his child's response. "Grown-ups get scared too. But I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. Chloe's friend Jonathan and I are going to help Superman and Kal-el figure something out to fix all this. Just be strong, and know how much we all love you!" Clark gave his son a hug for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time.

"I love you too daddy!" CJ squeezed his dad so tight. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to take care of his mommy and grandparents. His dad was counting on him.

"Be brave CJ! You've got a lot of your mother in you. Now go take care of your grandparents, I'll send mommy in after I leave."

CJ walked backwards towards his grandparents, not wanting to take his eyes off his dad. Clark's parents looked at him with a nod. He returned the gesture and headed out the door, quickly changing into this Superman uniform. 

Superman hugged Lois tightly. "I'll be back, I promise!" he said kissing her pationately, forcing Chloe to turn away out of courtesy. After gently breaking the kiss, he turned to Chloe who turned around at the sound of his voice. "I promise you Chloe, I'll bring him back. Just help Lois take care of CJ. I'm counting on both of you." With those last words spoken, Superman took off into the sky.

Chloe could see the heartache and fear, just below the surface of Lois' exterior, that threatened to boil to the surface. She gently put her arm around her. "He'll be back! If he's anything like Smallville, he'll get to the brink of destruction, then come out fighting."

Lois nodded. "I guess you're right. It's just, of all the times he's gone off to some dangerous mission..." Lois began to choke up and tears began to fall. "I've never been this worried. Tempus is dangerous and this Fine character has made him even worse!"

"Look, I can't begin to understand what you're feeling. You're married to Superman after all. But just remember, you've got CJ now and as much as you're Clark's wife, you're his mother too. So for right now, forget you're a wife. Let Clark be Superman and you be CJ's mom." Chloe said the last part a bit more firmly, then backed away with her arms crossed, making it perfectly clear that she was serious.

Lois was both shocked and pleasantly surprised, even though she knew she shouldn't have been, at the audacity in Chloe's tone. "You're right!" 

"Of course I am!" Chloe said with a smirk.

"CJ needs me, now lets go keep him company!"

Meanwhile, back in Metropolis, Superman flew high above the sky searching for Kal-el, making a few quick stops to put out a fire, or rescue people from a burning building. He eventually found Kal-el rescuing children from the Pediatric ward of Metropolis General. Superman flew as fast as he could to help get the children out of a ward that seemed to have suffered a fire. The fire had evidently been put out by his apprentice, but now there were billows of smoke and children needed to be taken out of there.

Having done what they could, Superman and Kal-el decided to debrief. They soared as high as they could and looked out over the city. "Lois and Chloe are safe at the farm."

"Good to hear. I did a global sweep. Other countries seem affected, but appear to be much better able to cope. Middle Eastern countries seem the least affected."

"Well, that's a relief. Seems like we have our work cut out for us here!"

Kal-el surveyed the city. "It is definitely going to be a long night."

Just then, Kal-el's super hearing picked up a familiar voice. "It can't be!" he said out loud.

"What is it?" Clark asked, trying hard to tune into whatever it was Kal-el had heared.

"Follow me!" Kal-el took off in the direction of the voice. He ended up stopping right in front of the Daily Planet building mere seconds later and just about hit the ground, if it hadn't been for Superman who caught him and lowered them both to the ground.

"It can't be" Superman said, his own jaw dropping. "Clark that's your..."

"Dad?" Kal-el said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hello son!" 


End file.
